


Salt and Jamaica

by EggBatRobin20



Series: Hylia, Goddess of Chaos [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I promise this is a happy one, but it will hurt and no i'm not sorry, hinting at plotty things that i haven't written is fuuun, koholint fluff, the others are mentioned but its not plot relevent, this was another all nighter, will someone tell me why i can write legend so much easier than sky, yeah that tag doesnt exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggBatRobin20/pseuds/EggBatRobin20
Summary: It's Koholint, and it's tagged as fluff. Make of that what you will. Everybody thank Nat on the discord server, and then thank her again because the temptation to shoot y'all right in the feels while I got some sleep was STRONG.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Hylia, Goddess of Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Salt and Jamaica

It was raining. 

That was how he knew it was real.

In all the time Legend had spent on the island during his fourth adventure, it had never once rained.

In retrospect that should’ve tipped him off; an island with nothing but sea for miles, and it never rained? He’d arrived there because of a storm!

Was the storm part of the dream?

No, he wouldn’t think about it. There wasn’t any point now. He was back on the island. On Koholint.

And it was Raining.

He could hear Warriors grumbling over the weather, and normally, especially after just having left Wild’s Hyrule, the land of never ending rain and lightning, Legend would be loudly proclaiming his own hatred of the stuff- but not now. Now, his soaked clothes were reassuring, in a way that no words from any former goddess could be.

Said former-goddess slipped away from the group and settled quietly next to him. She wasn’t wearing shoes again, and Legend wondered if she hadn’t had them on to begin with, or if she wanted to feel the sand under her feet, and had taken them off. 

“Did you make it rain?” he spoke softly, almost afraid to ask. She smiled, face turned towards the grey sky.

“Couldn’t if I wanted to now. Not sure if I could before” she looked at him meaningfully. “I was always more connected to the ground than the sky.” Legend snorted, relief sweeping through him, the rain washing away that last niggling bit of doubt.

“Don’t let him hear you say that, it’ll hurt his feelings.” He watched Hylia wrinkle her nose in confusion before her eyes widened in delight, and she sputtered out a hiccuping giggle. Neither said anything more for a moments, letting the pit-pat of rain on soaked sand swallow the echos of laughing.

“It’s real.” Hylia knelt and dug her hands into the ground, then beckoned him down. Even as he dropped to one knee, he eyed the granules clinging to her arms and tunic, and thought she’d never looked more like a goddess of growing things.

“I would know real ground; the earth we tread on in dreams is only there to hold you up. Real earth exists for the purpose of growing.” She took his hand and pressed it into the dent she’d carved in the sand. 

He could feel it moving, small twitches of falling grains, an ever shifting life embedded in the ground.

“You should go see her.” Legend startled at the words interrupting his thoughts. Neither of them had noticed Twilight approach. He nudged Legend towards the path. “If the Island’s back . . .”  
Legend choked on his breath. He had been avoiding the thought. But now Twilight stood there pulling Hylia up and brushing the sand from her hands as if he hadn’t just spoken Legend’s dearest wish into the air, making it real.

“Go” Hylia grinned, “we’ll take care of the others.” She gripped Twilight’s hand and dragged him back to where Warriors and Time were trying coax Wind out of the surf.

His feet were moving and he was running down a familiar path before he had time to think about doing it.

Sand turned to dirt beneath his boots as he left the beach behind him. For all the time that had passed, he knew each turn and twist, every hole to jump over and wall to weave around. He barely registered the fruit flying over his head- _that damn monkey _\- or the brush of palm fronds, and all at once he was in front of the library. He froze, breath caught somewhere between his throat and his mouth. He could hear the bustle of people, the barking of that strange dog-ball-creature, the wonderful, glorious sound of life.__

__The breath came out, though he choked on it._ _

__His feet carried him forward, again without his say so, and then he was at the house by the statue, and wrenching the door open, a name he’d only dreamed of calling again on his lips._ _

__The house is empty._ _

__The name dies in his mouth before ever leaving._ _

__Legend feels his knees start to give out, the hope that felt like wet sand, now ashes and whisper, and then-_ _

__“Link?”_ _

__He whirls around, and it’s-_ _

__It’s Tarin’s gaping expression that greats him. The ash in his throat dissolves, though he still stumbles and when Tarin steadies him with firm hands, Legend still has to choke out his words._ _

__“I- is she- I have to- _where _-?”___ _

____“Breath, young master Link, It’ll do ya no good to be fainting before ya even so much as say hullo to my daughter. She’s at Animal Village, you can take one of the old warping points straight after you’ve gathered your wits about yo-”_ _ _ _

____Legend didn’t bother to gather any sort of wits before dashing to the village exit- its not like they’d ever stuck around when was with her anyways._ _ _ _

____The hesitation he’d felt on the beach has deserted him, and now he plunges through the woods, sparse as they are, barreling towards the warp stone, the first one. He’d turned it on almost by accident, stumbling on the ruin table to get away from monsters. Now he makes straight for it, silently begging all the goddesses- but especially the one that can’t call herself one of them anymore- that the power still works. He can walk the distance, will if he has to, but he doesn’t think he can stand another minute not knowing, and then he’s- he’s there and the stone is glowing. His gasp of relief is eaten by the wind._ _ _ _

____All at once, he’s tumbling off another stone table, into a shallow pool.  
He can hear singing._ _ _ _

____He throws himself forward, jumping the fence encircling the warp stone, crashing through the bushes, and- and he stumbles, looses his footing to the overgrown grass, twists and he hits the ground on his back. He didn’t “eat dirt” like Four was fond of saying. Small mercies._ _ _ _

____The singing stops, and his world turns red._ _ _ _

____“Link?”_ _ _ _

_____Her voice is the same _. Big brown eyes stared at him in shock, and red, red waves of hair curled down around her face as she bent over him. A slow smile crept over her face, and oh, her eyes glittered when she smiled, and he knew that but this time it was real.__ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t mind you sprawled at my feet you know, but we should probably stop meeting like this.” The laugh in her voice sounded like- like the best thing in the world._ _ _ _ _ _

______Legend turned and shot to his feet, never taking his eyes off her. They stood silently for a moment, each taking the other in, her smiling, him searching for words. Then he couldn’t wait another second, and stepped forward, throwing his arms around in a vice, burying his face in her shoulder; her hair still smelled like salt and jamaica tea._ _ _ _ _ _

______" _Marin _" was all he managed to choke out, before the tears hit, robbing him of speech. Marin’s dress felt silky in his grip, and another time, he might have worried the light material would rip in his hand. The other clutched her waist, keeping her pressed to him; Marin didn’t seem to mind, judging by the near strangle hold her arms had around his neck. Yet she did pull back, just to cup his face and gently wipe at the tears. She needn’t have bothered, the rain continued to soak them both anyways.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Link, where have you been? You went off to the mountain with the Wind Fish’s egg, and then . . .” Her hands were shaking, he could feel it as she brushed his wet bangs off his face. “You . . didn’t come back . . ?” Marin’s eyes went a bit distant, as if trying to remember something, and falling short.  
“It’s fuzzy honestly. We all heard the music, and then it was quiet, and then the whole island was shaking, but . . after. . . it feels like a dream.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Legend just shook his head “I . . left. I didn’t mean to! Or want to, at all but-” he cut himself off. He didn’t want explain right now. “I’m back now. You’re back now, Marin- _please _, can I . .” He released his grip on her dress to stroke her cheek, shuddering as she pressed into his hand. A teasing glint sparked in her eyes.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well then hero. What are you waiting for? Kiss me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Legend had never followed an order so quickly in his life. Her lips were soft beneath his, and he could feel her smiling into his mouth. The weight of his cap slipped off, knocked aside when Marin moved a hand from his nape to bury it in his hair. Between the rain and the fervent kiss, it was honestly lucky neither of them passed out from lack of air. Finally they parted, though not very far. Marin still had that glint in her eyes, and giggle in her voice as she twirled a strand of his bangs around her finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The pink is new. Tell me all about it, hero.” He huffed, laughing quietly into the inches between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Later, Marin, I promise. I’m making up for lost time.” She smiled like the sun, even as she sighed into the kiss he pressed back to her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was still raining. He still didn’t care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey notes! I never do these! should I? We'll see. Anyways, if y'all couldn't tell, this little fluff piece takes place at the END of my Mortal/Cursed!Hylia story that is . . . Kinda happening? Hylia Goddess of Chaos is basically crack rn, but I got some substantial plotty stuff coming! No I will not give a time frame, I'm adhd as sin. BUT! Yeah, writing this in a way that didn't give away TOO much was. Not fun in the planning stages no siree.
> 
> For my non-spanish speakers, jamaica is spanish for hibiscus, and jamaica tea is an amazing drink that is best all the time but especially at Navidad. My mom makes it with cinnamon which gives it a nice burn, and I doctor it with sugar like a good ol' southern gal who can't drink tea of any temperature w/out at least 2 spoonfuls of sugar.
> 
> Seriously, I was so ready to post this at THAT scene, go to sleep, and let y'all suffer. if it was longer, I WOULD have.
> 
> Marin has brown eyes because A) HW is barely canon as it is, and Jojo hasn't drawn her yet, B) The og and the remake both have characters with black eyes, and C) its my au of an au, I can do what I want, this is my sandbox
> 
> His hair is doomed to the pink fluff. Accept it, love it.


End file.
